


As You Wish

by dedevian-t (ADotBurrna)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADotBurrna/pseuds/dedevian-t
Summary: Basically Connor's horny and Elijah is pleased to help.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> Yeah  
> Enjoy...
> 
> Also, I didn't check this before I posted so there's might be some errors but oh well.

Connor didn't know what to do anymore. It had been three days since he was assigned to be Elijah Kamski's body guard after the man received some death threats, and it had been three days since he discovered he was horny for his creator.

The android didn't know how it happened, it just did. Elijah didn't even had to do anything special like stand in front of him naked or be too close to him, it just happened. He just had the urge to lay on the man's bed and be his.

He noticed his strange want on the first day at night time. Elijah was sitting on the ground next to the fireplace on the living room reading a book, the fire casting shadows on his face that, for some reason, made Connor more enticed. His hair was down, resting gently on his shoulder, his cold blue eyes were behind the lens of the glasses he used and his expression were serious, concentrated on the words he read. Not even his clothes were something worthy of bringing desire to someone, Connor noticed. A black turtle neck and grey sweat pants weren't exactly the most attractive pieces of clothing he could be wearing, but still Connor couldn't control his LED from going yellow as he noticed he really wanted to be the subject of Elijah's attention, not the book he was reading.

It only gotten worse as time passed. On the second day, Connor went to check on Elijah in the morning since the man wasn't waking up and it was already late. The scene of the man laying down with his back exposed and his hair flowing everywhere while he peacefully slept seemed to make Connor's systems fail for a second. It wasn't in any way erotic, it was only peaceful, but the desire to climb on the bed and wake up Elijah so he could ride him bothered Connor for at least half an hour — the time it took for Elijah to wake up and ask Connor if there was something wrong.

In the same day, Connor entered into Elijah's workshop as the man was working in some weird project that kept him busy. The android nearly moaned as he saw Elijah with his hair up in a messy bun and a loose tank top, his skin coated with a thin layer of sweat while he carried stuff around and assembled the parts of his project. Connor only got his shit together after Elijah looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked again if something was wrong. He didn't know what was happening to him, why he had all that want, all he knew was that he had it.

Now, on the afternoon of the third day, Connor was looking at the books on Elijah's study once the man was taking a shower. While he wasn't being horny, he liked to observe the big house and its rooms, there was a lot to see, from a garden to his study full of books and a few statues that Connor could tell were as expensive or even more expensive than himself would be if androids were still being sold and he was for sale. He picked up a book that caught his attention, quickly searching on the internet what it was about and taking the details about it. He was about to open it to try to read until the noise of the door opening caught his attention.

The blue of Chloe's eyes caught Connor's eyes immediately. Connor still didn't understand why the girl was still around even after the revolution. She was deviant, there was no doubt about it, but she didn't leave to have her own life, she still helped Elijah around the house and seemed to enjoy that. He gave up asking her why she was still there once she only gave him a cold stare before walking away again.

"Elijah wants to see you. He's in his room." her voice said softly and Connor simply nodded, putting the book away and walking towards the door.

"Any idea of what he wants?" he asked, looking back at the girl.

Her LED spun yellow for a second before she smiled, a smile seemingly innocent, and it went back to its normal blue color. "I'm sorry, he said the matter is private."

Connor hesitated, his own LED spinning yellow as he looked at the girl. She knew something, just wasn't telling him. He thought about confronting her, but her expression changed back to the neutral she usually had as she gave a few steps back, pointing to the corridor with her hand so Connor could walk towards Elijah's room.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

He gave the first steps, noticing Chloe following behind, and kept walking with a certain fear of looking at Elijah again, knowing he would have the same want he was having the last few days. He knew his LED was spinning yellow, and he knew he needed to calm down before going in the man's presence. Easier said than done, although Connor managed to mask his nervousness as his LED now became blue.

He stopped walking once he was under the door frame of Elijah's room. He looked inside, seeing the big room with a view to the lake as tidy as possible. It smelled of Elijah — or better saying, his perfume — and the light seemed to brighten the whole room evenly once the decorations and three of the walls were completely white. But the most prominent thing in the room for Connor was Elijah. As soon as he heard that there was people at his door he turned to look, seeing Connor standing there. The man wore a loose tank top and jeans as if he was ready to go to his workshop, but, this time, his hair was loose, covering part of his face and as he was bent next to the bed, apparently taking something that fell there. Connor could see the cold glare of his blue eyes through the hair strands that covered his face, and how they kept looking at his eyes as he stood straight up.

"Thank you for calling him Chloe. You're dismissed."

The girl went away before Connor could even look at her face, watching her walk calmly away from the room, letting Connor alone with the reason of his wanting. He looked at Elijah again, his LED spinning yellow once quickly and catching Elijah's eye for a second. Connor could swear the man's expression turned darker, more knowing, after it happened, but decided to brush it off, taking a step forward into the room and hearing the door close behind him, making his LED spin once more.

"You called, Mr. Kamski?" being an android gave him the advantage of his voice not breaking even on his situations, but the knowing look on Elijah's face wouldn't leave.

"Yes, Connor. I did. I wanted to talk to you."

"Is it about my mission and the death threats?"

"No. It's about how you've been looking at me for the past few days."

Connor's LED spun bright red. His systems seemed to tell him to get out of the room, even if Elijah wasn't a real menace, but he just stood there, staring at Elijah.

"I don't understand, sir." the android tried, his LED still spinning red, and he saw Elijah grin.

"Your LED says otherwise..."

Instinctively he touched his LED, considering ripping it off of himself just to spare him the trouble. He lowered his hand, keeping his eyes on Elijah's. The man kept his grin on his lips, only making Connor's stress levels raise even more.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable-"

"No, no. No apologies. Tell me what you want, Connor."

"...What?"

The man took a few steps forward, making the warnings in Connor's head blink dangerously. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give you. It's just you and me in this room."

Connor didn't say anything. In fact, he thought he was hallucinating, even if it was basically impossible for androids to do so. Maybe his horniness reached a level high enough that made his systems fail. He could be trying to make a preconstruction of how being with Elijah would be, so he tried to cancel the preconstruction, but it did nothing.

Instead, he was just making himself look bad by staring at the man in front of him without moving or saying anything. Elijah raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms with a sly grin on his face. "Did I break you?"

That was when Connor went back to reality, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to choose the best thing to say. Maybe he should say he didn't want anything from him and leave the room. Would be better for everyone, so he decided that was the best option.

"I want you. Inside of me."

Elijah grinned wider and Connor's LED spun faster, his systems warning him about his stress levels. He didn't know why he said that, but there was no turning back now. He felt stupid for saying that out loud, but his nervousness seemed to calm down once Elijah gave a few steps back, his eyes locked with Connor's as his grin never left his face.

"Lay on the bed, Connor. Stomach down."

Connor hesitated, thinking that maybe it was better to turn his back and leave, but now he was just curious to know if he was going to get what he been wanting for the past three days, so — after a few seconds — Connor approached the bed, laying stomach down on it and being glad he couldn't see Elijah's face like that.

He felt the bed sink slightly as Elijah climbed behind him, hovering Connor's body with his own, and soon Elijah's lips were next to his ear, making Connor's systems go wild again, letting out a small moan as Elijah's hips grinded against his ass, feeling the man already hardening inside his pants as he kept his movements.

"Is that good?" the man whispered, sending something similar to shivers through Connor's body.

"Y-Yes, sir."

Elijah kept going, teasing Connor until he wanted to scream for the man to fuck him already. Before Connor could complain, Elijah moved, stoping the grinding and raising Connor's hips a bit, undoing his pants and pulling them down, making the android completely exposed for him. He didn't know why he was built with sexual parts, but Connor couldn't really complain about it. They would serve him well that day.

Connor could feel Elijah's stare on him, but he didn't get a chance to catch a glimpse of it, since the next thing he knew he was moaning awkwardly loud as Elijah's tongue licked him. The feeling and the texture of his tongue on him was something new, his systems weren't being able to process properly the new sensation, flashing a few error messages that he would quickly ignore and take them away just so he could keep feeling that.

After a few moments, Elijah stopped, making Connor whine. He didn't want him to stop. But Elijah didn't seem to give Connor a lot of room for complaining and soon the Android could hear the noise of Elijah undoing his pants quickly and a new sensation hit him as something started to enter him. He felt like he would shut down, his tight walls stretching to take Elijah inside of him felt like heaven to the android, and when Elijah gave the first harsh thrust, Connor screamed.

He was sure anyone in the house — in this case, the Chloes — were able to hear him and how desperate he was, how good it felt to be fucked by his creator. Elijah kept his hips pounding mercilessly into Connor, sometimes grunting and breathing heavily as he kept going, and Connor just let him do what he wanted, let him use him. That was all he have been wanting the whole time, and it couldn't feel better, or so he thought.

Without warning, Elijah's lowered one of his hands to Connor's cock, starting to stroke it as he moved his hips, making Connor scream again. But, this time, his systems overheated, he felt his orgasm hit him in a way that his body couldn't handle, and, a few seconds after, he shut down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor only woke up three hours later, his systems getting back online slowly as he opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to realize a three things: One, he was still on Elijah's bed. The silk sheets felt good against his skin and made him want to curl himself and enjoy the good sensation; Two, he was naked. Although at the moment he had sex with Elijah he didn't really took off his clothes, he was completely naked there; Three, Elijah was by his side, sleeping. He watched the man breathing calmly, seemingly deep asleep, and moved closer to his body, noticing he was still needy for the man's touch.

Without thinking much, Connor starting placing light kisses to the man's neck, watching as he slowly woke up and looked at the android, slightly confused. Connor looked back at him, seeing the man grinning like early, sending a shiver through the android's body. He didn't waste time before straddling Elijah's hips and starting to grind against the man's cock, making Elijah sigh and move his hands to Connor's hips.

"I already cleaned you up from my cum Connor," Elijah's voice was rough from the sleepiness, making Connor even more wanting "will I really have to clean you again?"

"Please..."

Elijah chuckled darkly, thrusting up against Connor and making the android let out a small whine again as he felt how hard Elijah already was.

"As you wish."


End file.
